See you soon, then
by Varchielove24
Summary: 2 different people, 2 completely different lives. New bad boy Archie Andrews comes to Riverdale high, never thinking that he'd fall in love, especially with queen bee and most popular girl in school, veronica lodge. I mean, there complete opposites? Get ready for a story full of drama, romance, friendships, murder and crime, and loads of smut.
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Lodge. Head river vixen, most popular girl in school, the prettiest girl in school, basically the north side princess. Betty Cooper, bit of a dork, not popular at all, bullied by Veronica. Jughead Jones, popular, dating Veronica, king of the serpents. Archie Andrews, new boy, typically attractive, bad boy player type, but who's not into that right? Okay, so thats the characters, let's get into the story, get comfy, and get ready to go behind the walls of Riverdale high.

 **Veronica Lodge**

"Yeah Cheryl, alright I'll meet you there...no don't wear that are you stupid? ugh okay whatever, see you soon." I hang up the phone to Cheryl and continue to do my hair, preparing for the first day of senior year. Any normal person would be nervous, not me. Im the most popular girl in School, pretty much set for life. Laying out my river vixen uniform, I hear the recognisable beeb of a motorcycle, he has no patience. I look out my balcony window and see my boyfriend, jughead jones. We've been dating for 2 years, we're the hottest couple in Riverdale...I think its something to do with the hair or something. Putting on my cheerleading uniform, i leave to go to school, this is going to be a good year, I have amazing friends and a great boyfriend, what could possibly go wrong?

 **Betty Cooper**

"Down in a minute Mom!" I shout downstairs. First day of senior year, just a year until I'm out of this hell hole and far away at Stanford with my English degree. What to wear, if my outfit isn't semi decent I will never live it down...Okay, this is okay right? I'm sure it is...I hope It is. I put on my baby pink sweater, white flowy skirt and brown boots, not forgetting my signature ponytail and pink lipgloss. Grabbing my bag, making sure I've gotten my summer essay and a muffin, I head out the door with no boyfriend to pick me up, not that I want a boyfriend..no, I'm to focused right now. So I set off down the road mentally preparing myself to see Veronica Lodge, I can't wait to get out of here.

 **Jughead Jones**

8:00AM, having an oh so nutritional breakfast of leftover pizza and a can of ginger ale before the first day of senior year. Can I be bothered to go? Fuck no. Do i have to? Yeah else my girlfriend will be super pissed, high schools her palace, and like any other princess she's super high maintenance but the hottest girl I've ever met, yeah I've got priorities. I love her though I do but she's kind of forgotten who she was before all the popularity. Shit, better go, if I'm late she won't put out for a solid week. It's drizzling rain, the grey clouds being a metaphor for everyones feelings about going back to school, apart from Ronnie's of course...speaking of the devil. There she is, her face illuminating the dark atmosphere of Riverdale, the bright blue of her uniform complimenting her tanned skin and raven hair flowing in the wind, no denying she's beautiful, and she knows it. "Hey gorgeous" I say with a smirk on my face as she smiles at me, kissing me passionately. "Lets' do this, jones.".

 **Archie Andrews**

I wake up at 7:30am with a raging hangover and a random blonde in my bed, pretty standard morning. Monday, first day of senior year, first day at a new school, first proper day in a new town, great. I wake the blonde up and show her to the door, not that attractive but nice tits...Not my best, but the girls in this town are pretty limited. Hopefully the school is full of hotties, or at least average girls. I style my red hair and put on the chosen outfit of the day, consisting of converse, black skinny jeans with a white sweatshirt and leather jacket. Eating a stack of pancakes and smoking a ciggerete I get ready for the first day at school, let's do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi loves! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, it was a tad boring but we're getting really into it now so keep on reading! So I don't know if I'm going to keep all 4 POV'S or just Archie and Veronicas, or a different pov each chapter so let me know what you want:) Also I'm not a bughead shipper (don't kill me) so they probably won't have a lot of time in this story...or might not end up together but I don't know, this story is mainly Varchie! Lets get into it, enjoy!**

 **Veronica's POV**

Hand in hand with jughead, we strut through the hall of Riverdale High, you know in movies when the whole school is staring at the popular kids when they're walking down the hall in slow motion and that corny music in the back ground, thats what its like, but like better? "Oh my god V!" I hear my best friend Cheryl screech from across the hall, she's a lot to handle, pretty much the most stuck up obnoxious person you will ever meet in your life but she's rich and popular like me, so we might as well be friends. And she's beautiful, beautiful people stick together.

"Have you heard theres a new boy? and he's a total hottie, which means he is perfect for mwa! I think its time he meets Cheryl bombshell."

"Yeah if you want him to meet Cheryl bombshell while she's bloated and her hair looks flat. Like seriously Cheryl, its not hard to eat a fucking salad and get a blow out." Harsh I know, but its true. She's said way worst to me, and I'm helping her not look desperate, how hot could this new kid be? My radar hasn't buzzed yet and whenever someone at least 8/10 is within a mile radius my hot boy radar goes crazy, so he really can't be all that. Cheryls just a bit of a slut who will sleep with anything that has a pulse, I'm pretty sure she slept with her brother, but so did i...but he's not my brother so its okay.

"Please, I know I look great, this outfit is worth more than your life insurance."  
"Yeah its cute, but you need to be pretty to wear that so I suggest changing." Cheryls crazy pretty don't get me wrong, but she cant know that I think that else she'll think she's better than me, which she's not.

"Sorry that we can't all look like you Ronnie, you're a literate goddess." Jughead Chirps into the conversation, making his presence known to Cheryl. They had never gotten on, cheryl's always been kind of jealous and jughead dosen't like gingers or something I don't know. The point is, they don't like each other. Shame.

"Flattered, anyways I gotta go to science and dicept a frog, starting senior year with a bang obviously." I say while grabbing my English books from my locker and putting away my pom poms. Kissing Jughead goodbye and making my way down the hallway, turning heads while I pass.

Walking into science, everyone begging me to be there lab partner, I only see one available space in the back next to a girl with a blonde ponytail. Betty Cooper. The polar opposite of me, good girl next door, spends there time studying and probably a closeted lesbian. Ive pretty much tormented her since the beginning of high school, I don't know why, she's just too...good. It's annoying. But what better way to torment my tormentee is to be there lab partner, so thats exactly what I'm going to do.

"Hey Betty, how was your summer?" I say in my sickly fake nice voice, I usually use it when I want to get something...mainly from jughead. She looks at me confused, kind of intimidated? Duh who wouldn't be intimidated by me, I'm Veronica fucking lodge.

"Um, I sort of already have a lab partner.."

"I seriously doubt that, I can assure you that no one wants to partner with you because frankly your ponytail freaks people out and your kind of cross eyed. So, I'm doing you a favour by sitting with you so then you don't look like a complete loner and don't get laughed at, your welcome. Although this does not make us friends, I still don't like you."

"Oh okay...Thanks?" she fell for that, what a idiot. I judgefully eye up her outfit, god she looks like she's going to a church to get baptised. Maybe I should add a bit of colour...

"OH MY GOSH!" Betty shrieks as I accidentally spill frogs blood over her outfit, me joining in laughing with everyone else in the class.

"Oops, sorry" I smirk at her.

She runs out as the bell rings, grabbing my bags I head to cheer practice, people saying well done for my "accident". I love high school.

 **Okay so this chapter was just Veronica and the start of beronica friendship. Next chapter is when Veronica and Archie meet for the first time, so get ready for varchieee! Also next chapter is the start of all the drama and getting to know other friendships and relationships. Thank you my loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi loves! So heres the third chapter and heres where shit gets exciting, also this chapter is rated m between a certain couple so if your not into that, soz. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Archies pov**

Walking through the halls of Riverdale high I see the girls swooning as I pass, they're decent, I can get on board with them. Looking at my roater I go to my locker and check my first class, science, fuck that...I'm just going to go to the bleachers, have a smoke and probably hook up with some girl. Heading to the bleachers I notice that everyone heads to class, great, guess ill say goodbye to hooking up with a girl and have an extra smoke instead. Looking at the football field I notice that its pretty stereotypical, but from what I've heard this school is a whole pile of cliches, the dorks, the populars and the queen bee, the queen bee who I've yet to meet. While having a fag I check my social media, checking up with my mates in Chicago, thats where I moved from, divorce and all that shit, coming to sunny ol Riverdale to live with my dad. It sucks, but my mums a drag so might aswell. The bell rings and as soon as it does a pretty blonde girl comes up the bleachers, sobbing and covered in blood. Oh shit.

"Uh, are you okay?" I ask her, she looks up and she definitely has a pretty face, wouldn't call her sexy but attractive for sure. Maybe another one night stand are in the cards?

"Oh yeah, thank you, I'm fine..." she responds wiping her eyes and smiling, how depressing.

"I'm Archie, Archie Andrews." I tell her, reaching out my hand.

" Betty Cooper, are you new here?" she responds while shaking my hand.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Chicago."

"Well if you need someone to show you around, id be happy too." She smiles a genuine smile, she's nice. Too nice for my liking but I could change that. She carries on talking but I get distracted by the cheerleaders coming onto the field for practice, this is more like it. I scan them out, theres a hot ginger, ill definitely get a piece of that...the others are pretty hot, none of them standing out. Thats until a girl in the uniform walks out later then the others, she's obviously the head cheerleader. From behind she has mid length raven hair, a tiny waist and Latina ass, Long slim legs, tanned skin. Now if she would just turn around. Come on, turn around.

"So what was Chicago like?"

"What?" She was still talking? Bore. She looks at where I'm looking, and as soon as she does, this girl turns around, and she really is a sight. Her deep brown big eyes sparkling while she smiles...god that smile. She tilts her head back while she laughs and plays with her hair, she really is beautiful. What the fuck, nah she's hot. Just hot. Really really hot.

"Thats Veronica lodge, she's the queen bee, most popular and prettiest girl in school, no in town. She's also a total bitch, biggest bitch in school actually. Oh, and she has a boyfriend thats part of a gang so I wouldn't recommend going anywhere near her."

"She's the one who tipped blood over you?"

"is it that obvious?" Yes it is. Not that I care, this Veronica girl is the hottest chick in this joint so I'm going to get with her. Her boyfriends in a gang? I like a challenge. Still looking at her, she looks up at me and we make eye contact. Kind of felt like the whole world stopped and it was just us looking at each other, but then she smirks and walks away, with the world starting up again.

"Im warning you, her boyfriend is extremely protective and pretty much obsessed with her, every guy in this school admires her, but they won't dare go near her cause they will die. There he is now." I see a guy in a leather jacket with some kind of snake on the back, a flannel shirt, beanie, ripped skinny jeans and nike shoes, attractive dude, nothing compared to me really. Veronica jumps at him and wraps her legs around his waist, making out with him on the football field, they're definitely "that" couple. She gets off him and he smiles at her, whispering something in her ear, walking away hand in hand, so obvious to what they're doing, bit of a slut but I'm into it. I drag my eyes away from her ass, pretending to be interested in what betty's saying, hoping to get some.

 **Veronica POV**

Walking onto the football field, fashionably late as usual. Cheryl calls me over, telling me that the whole school is discussing my little thing with Betty. Wasn't even that funny, I can do better.

"Don't look now but total hottie is sitting with Betty fucking Cooper." I laugh turning round, not believing what Cheryl had to say and when I do I see this extremely gorgeous red head totally checking me out. Must be the new kid, he is definitely hot, hotter than anyone at this school...why am I feeling horny just by looking at this dude? I smirk and turn away, gaining control of the situation, noticing him still staring at me while I make out with jughead. What has this boy done to me...

"Wanna head to the locker rooms?" Jughead whispers in my ear, well I'm not going to say no to that. I nod and we walk away, purposely swinging my hips more than usual, hoping the new kid is still looking.

 **Jughead POV**

Grabbing Ronnie and pushing her against the lockers in the locker room, we start heatedly making out. I unzip her cheer top and slide it off her slender body, noticing her black lingerie, instantly making me hard. She removes my jacket and shirt and wraps her legs around my waist, grinding against me. Pushing her onto a bench, I remove her skirt and take off my jeans. She flips around so that she's on top and takes off her lingerie, her perky perfect tits being set free, making me also cum. She gets on top and slides onto me, the amazing sensation taking over my body.

Putting our clothes back on, I stare at Ronnie sorting out her hair and makeup, she acts like she dosent have a care in the world, thats why she's so admired. She looks perfect at all time with her signature smirk and bitchy attitude.

"Yeah that was fun, see you later." She says whilst walking out and fluffing her hair, like I said, not a care in the world.

 **Veronica POV**

"Yeah that was fun, see you later."

Walking out into the hallway, the smell of sex on me, ciggerete in my Hand I head out to the parking lot, getting ready for andre to get me. Whilst walking out I see the hot new kid from the bleachers leaning against his car, 5 girls surrounding him, obviously desperate and slaggy. Lighting my ciggeretre I strut over there, the girls seeing me coming and immediately quiete down, intimidation radiating from them. "Alright girls, lets start having some self respect and hiding are 4 dollar push up bras and walk away." I say, ushering them along, and they all listen, scurrying away like rats, which is pretty accurate.

"Someones a bit of a bitch I see?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, I'm pretty into it actually."

"Guessing your the kinky type then?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Pretty into it actually" I smirk. Edging closer to him during the flirty conversation.

"Archie Andrews." Cute.

"Good to know." I smirk and walk away.

I hear him chuckle and he shouts "So ill see you soon, then?"

I smile and respond "Ill see you soon, then."

 **Anyone love the dear Jon reference because same? Anywayyyyy, soz for the sex scene but we've got many more to come with a lot of different characters, so we love that. But yeah, Thanks my loves and hope your enjoying the story!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Veronica POV**

After a long first day back, I'm finally back in my penthouse apartment of the penbrook, running a hot bubble bath and thinking of a certain red head. "See you soon, then." what does that mean? Does he want to see me again? Was he just being polite? Those 4 words have been haunting me for hours, never do I dote over a boy, if anything he should be obsessing over me, so why can't I get him out of my head, I've had one conversation with the boy and he's driving me crazy, something no boy has ever had the ability to do. Not even Jughead, Oh crap I forgot about jughead. I know we may seem like we're not in love but I care about him, and I enjoy being around him, kissing him, being with him...But we have been together since we were 16, back then being young and in love was a trend, its not the same anymore, but if we break up I would be heartbroken...its hard to explain. I love Jughead. Yeah, Jughead.

As I get in the bath and soak my sore body, my phone starts ringing. I cannot get any peace it is ridiculous. That's weird...No caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Um hey..Its Betty."

"What the fuck do you want? And how did you get my number you weirdo?"

"We're lab parters. Who happen to have an assignment due on Monday, and your social media pages are very public, thats how I got your number."

"Its cute that you think I was being serious about being lab partners, I don't need you." I respond, laughing.

"Actually you do. I notice that your on a D average, with my help I can get you up to a B, maybe an A with extra work and then you'll have enough credits to graduate." How the hell does she know that, thats private information and she's up here snooping...maybe I can get her arrested. Ugh but I do need those credits, and she is a nerd which means she's smart? And I've seen her hanging around with Archie. Maybe I could use a little help..not that I want it.

"Fine, but no one knows we're doing an assignment together, its embarassing. Meet you before school tomorrow on the bleachers." I hang up before she has time to respond. This should be fun.

 **Archie POV**

My first day at Riverdale high wasn't to bad. Seems like a typical high school with the jocks dating the cheerleaders and nerds getting pushed into lockers, lessons are pretty boring from what I've heard and the principle dosent like me, got busted for smoking on school grounds, what a shit show. Apart from one thing, Veronica lodge. Yes I haven't been able to get this girl out of my mind and its driving me crazy. I can just see her face and hear her voice and im pretty sure Ive had a hard on for hours. I don't know what It is, her confidence? The way she owns a room? Just...her? Nah, I don't fall for people. I sleep with people once and send them packing, its the way to be and I enjoy it. Veronica Lodge is going to be no different.

I wonder what the deal is with Betty. I mean she's pretty, not really my type, to sweet and girl next doorish, definitely a virgin but I think she's into me. I mean she won't stop texting me and been following me around like a lost puppy all day, not that I mind, girls follow me everywhere and she is okay to talk to. I almost feel cruel planning to sleep with her, and trust me it would be easy getting her into bed, so naive thinking I want a relationship..never mind I doubt feel cruel. But I do like a challenge, Betty is not. But Veronica is. Why am I thinking about Veronica? I don't need her, I want her but i'm not desperate. She should be obsessing over me. Not the other way round. She's just another girl, another useless girl.

 **Hi my loves! Sorry that this chapter was so short and nothing really happened but its really late and ive got college tomorrow which is oh so fun. Anyway ill be updating tomorrow, so get ready for a new chapter which will be a lot more Interesting then this one...dunno if I should upload this, if I have then you're reading this so hi there. Okay, im feeling awkward...Bye my loves:).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Veronica POV**

The next morning I get set to meet Betty fucking Cooper. Of all people. What if someone sees us that would totally ruin my reputation, ugh why the hell did I sit next to her?! Putting my hair in a high ponytail I admire my appearance, I can see why people adore me. Outlining my eyes with black winged eye liner, my signature eyebrows, long eye lashes and lipstick, looking flawless as always. Grabbing my pom poms and my bag, I head down to breakfast with my oh so lovely parents. Hiram and Hermione lodge, mummy and daddy, business people, criminals. Yeah they're great. I see they're in the office, great. At least I don't have to deal with them this morning. Pouring an orange juice and digging into my fresh fruit and yogurt, the thought of the mysterious red head come flooding back. I need to stop thinking about him, I never obsess, I'm not going to obsess. 7:45AM, I have to go and meet perfect little Betty Cooper.

Walking up to the bleachers, I notice Betty sat there books already out, sipping on a coffee and wearing her usual nauseating pastel clothing. Examining her, she's not that ugly. I mean with some makeup and loosening her ponytail, and changing her outfits from baby spice to scary spice she may not be as hated. Whatever, you can change appearances all you want but she's always going to be a nerd.

"Hey" I walk up to her and say.

"Hi, so I was thinking we should do our assignment on cells and bacteria."

"Yeah we are not doing that. I say, we do it on sex education within biology. I mean have you seen how many girls are pregnant, I would be doing them a massive favour."

"Oh im not really comfertable with um doing um...that" She stutters and looks down at her coffee cup. Oh my god, she's a virgin! This is brilliant.

"You're a virgin? Why am I not suprised."

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it with you."

"Do you want to loose it?" I ask her, generally curious.

"Why? So you can spread it round and have something else hanging against me." Not true. But kind of true.

"Whatever, I was just making conversation."

"Well don't make conversation about my private information. Now lets do this assignment."

"Whatever. Everyone knows your going to die a virgin, preferably in the next hour. Now stop being so defensive, and write stuff down. Im getting bored."

I notice that she's not paying attention to anything I'm saying as she stares out onto the football field, I notice where she's looking and see Archie. God he's hot.

"Ahhh, little Virgin Mary has a crush on Archie Andrews. Does he like you too?"

"We're friends and thats it."

"Please, your drooling over my 800 dollar shoes."

"Okay, I have a little thing for him and I think he may like me too." she replies excitedly.

"looks like virgin Betty won't be that for much longer. Tell him." You're probably wonder why im trying to help this freak, and its that I know exactly what kind of boy Archie is. He will fuck and dump her which would satisfy my entertainment levels. Also, this way I would stop thinking about him and start thinking about him and Betty...wait thats gross. Ignore that.

"What no and shush because he's walking over here what do I do, do I have coffee breath?"

"Yes now ask him out. The worst he can say is no."

I see him walking up the bleachers with his bad boy attitude, looking as perfect as always. What?

"Hey Veronica, Betty." He says while looking at me, why do I feel a bit bad? I look at her and notice she looks disheartened, I'm the worst.

"Hi Archiekins, I would love to stay but I hear a smoothie calling my name. I'll call you later Betty." As I walk past I brush Archies arm, it felt great. Like I was meant to do it you know? Im so sad.

While I get to the bottom of the bleachers I turn around and see them laughing and chatting, and then Betty looks down at me and smiles. And for some unknown reason, I smile back.

"Where the hell have you been?" I hear Cheryl screech as I apply lipgloss in my locker mirror.

"Busy."

"Rumour has it you were sitting with Betty Cooper on the bleachers this morning, has someone got a crush?"  
"Not like its any of your business, but we're lab partners. And I kind of need to pass this class and she's my greatest chance at doing that. Now go now, The smell of knock off Gucci perfume is making me feel sick."  
She looks shocked and speed walks down the hall, thank god she's gone. Thats when I see Betty and Archie walking down the hallway. Maybe I shouldn't of left them alone together, maybe I fucked up a bit. And behind them I see my boyfriend Jughead, why did I forget that he existed?

"Hey babe." He comes up and leans against the locker next to mine. Looking to the left of me I hope to see Betty and Archie there and I do, okay mainly Archie.

"Hi lovely" I respond, kissing him.

"You wanna go to pops later? My treat"

"Sure, pick me up at 6."

"Cant wait." He says while kissing me again. I look over and see archie looking. Not that I care or anything.

"We going to cheryls party tomorrow night? I hear everyones going to be there." He asks, well if everyones going to be there I cant say no to that.

"Of course we are, its not a party without us." I respond, secretly hoping that a certain bad boy will be attending.

He kisses me goodbye and walks of to his next class, noticing Betty talking to Archie and him being less than interested, I walk away, knowing full well that he's looking.


End file.
